Judgement Days
by Calliope Hellice
Summary: ***Chapter 14 is up***!!! The Ministry of Darkness is taking over the WWF, so three witches are called in to stop them. Features Kane, Taker, Jericho, Austin, and my characters Calliope, Heavynne and Ravyn. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!
1. A Calling

Disclaimer: I don't own Taker, Kane, Sara or anything else to do with WWFE. Heavynne, Calliope and Are my creation, though, so don't stea them.  
  
Ministry of Darkness: Judgement Days  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Part One: A Calling  
  
---------------------------  
  
In the Ring  
  
=======  
  
Undertaker was in the ring, pummeling Shane O'Mac, when it hit him.  
  
"Why am I here?" the question rang through his mind, catching him off guard. But his mind came back to him. "To make the corporates respect the Ministry. To Respect the Darkness. To respect our Masters of Darkness." The voice sounded like Paul Bearer. The word "respect" echoed in his mind as he choke slammed Shane into the mat, ending the match.  
  
Undertaker joined Kane, Paul Bearer and Sara outside of the ring. His "wife" had on her street look for all the mortals who watched Wrestling. Tight jeans, tight white T-Shirt and a leather vest with motorcycle boots. Kane wore his red and black wrestling gear. Paul Bearer had on his black suit, carrying the urn. But the urn didn't carry ashes like everyone in the WWF suspected. It carried something much more sinister.  
  
The music for the Ministry of Darkness rang out through the crowd, sending shivers down the spines of JR and Lawler at the announcer's desk.  
  
"Another successfull win for the MOD," JR announced. "Maybe they will have a chance at taking over the WWF."  
  
"Gives me the creeps," Jerry announced in blunt "King" fashion.  
  
Paul Bearer glared in Lawler's direction, sending the evil glares of his associates in the same direction. Jerry shivered, turning away and changing the subject to the upcoming Royal Rumble.  
  
Near Madison Square Gardens  
  
======================  
  
Ravyn stopped, hearing a noise. The alley was dark, and she didn't want to walk through it. But she felt compelled to.  
  
It was like the time she had helped that woman being raped. She had heard the woman's cries while she was sleeping. Without thinking, Ravyn had dressed, ran out of her apartment, and run to the park where the man was trying to rip the woman's clothing off. Just being there scared him away. Even the woman looked frightened of her. Ravyn tossed that aside, realizing the woman was traumatized. But she could never explain how she knew the woman needed help.  
  
Tonight, on her vacation to visit her sister and her sister's roomate in New York City, she suddenly heard the call again. But it was vague. A faint calling, she couldn't even tell if it was male or female. There weren't really any words spoken. All she heard was "darkness" "help" and "Ravyn".  
  
Now, any normal person would likely see this as a dream, or, if not, not bother to follow the whispering, desperate voice. But Ravyn had always followed her instincts. And the person calling her needed her help.  
  
"Ravyn," the voice was more clear now. Raspy, painful. "Ravyn...darkness...help...."  
  
So she walked through the alley, wondering where it led. It was dark, and all her senses were tuned to hear or see anything that moved. Her skin was tingling. Not a good sign.  
  
"Ravyn..." it was a plea, and now it was loud. Almost as if she could hear it with her ears instead of her mind. "Help."  
  
"I'll help you," she whispered throiugh clenched teeth. "But I have to find you first."  
  
Then she saw the massive building in front of her. Madison Square Garden was lettered on a metal sign over an emergency exit door.  
  
"What the hell?" she murmured, walking towards the famous arena. The place was deserted, silent, and eery. Ravyn tossed her black hair out of her face in an agitated gesture. The heavy rubber soles of her boots made no sound on the pavement as she approached the building, moving around to the side where the voice in her mind was calling her. Turning the corner, she ran into something very tall and very wide.  
  
Ravyn looked up, suppressing a scream.  
  
"Don't scream," it was the painful voice. The one from her mind. And it was coming from behind a red and black mask.  
  
*It's not Hallowe'en, buddy* was the smart comment bubbling behind her lips, but she kept her comment to herself as she looked up at him. A good foot and a half up. She tried to step back a little, but black gloved hands grasped her shoulders, holding her in place without hurting her.  
  
"I wear the mask to hide-what others don't want to see," he told her, as if reading her thought.  
  
Ravyn nodded mutely,  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me," his voice was low, and sounded more painful the more he spoke.  
  
Ravyn looked into his eyes. Strange colours. Blue and green, mixed together in a blur, with large black pupils in the middle. She grasped his arms, almost falling from the darkness she saw in there.  
  
"Little one-" he caught her, strong arms under the black trench coat.  
  
*Little one* That seemed familiar. Ravyn wracked her brain. Why did it sound familiar?  
  
Footsteps came around the side of the building. Another tall man was there, a black motorcycle jacket and jeans blended into the shadows around him.  
  
"Kane," his voice was low and dangerous. "What is she doing here?"  
  
"She was lost-a tourist," The painful voice sounded slightly panicked. Or maybe Ravyn could sense his panic at being caught with her.  
  
"Yeah, I was looking for a coffee shop. I need to use the restroom," she lied, hoping she sounded convincing. She kept her sapphire eyes unreadable, throwing blocks up in her mind, just to be sure.  
  
The other man squinted his eyes at her. She noticed his hair was bright red, the same colour as his goatee. His skin pale as death.  
  
Kane looked at her sharply.  
  
She strengthened the walls in her mind. She could feel someone prying. She pulled away from the masked man, backing away from them both. She didn't know who she could trust. "I really should go-bathroom and all," she stammered out. She turned and fled, hearing the men arguing behind her. She didn't stop until she reached the corner across the street from her sister's building.  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell were you doing, Kane?" Undertaker demanded of his brother, stepping up to the taller man, glaring into his eyes. "Belphagor would not be pleased if he knew you were calling her."  
  
"I didn't call anyone," he held his gaze against his brother, staring into the dead gray eyes. "She was a lost tourist, I ran into her while I was out here."  
  
Taker broke the glaring contest, walking away from Kane. His back turned, he asked one question. "What were you doing out here?"  
  
"Out for air," Kane replied.  
  
"You haven't needed air since you were eight years old!" Taker turned, his face full of sudden rage. "Why the hell were you out here?"  
  
"Maybe it's time I needed air," Kane replied in a quiet, painful voice, brushing past his brother, by blood and darkness, and walking back inside the arena. 


	2. Power of Three

Part 2: Power of Three  
  
-------------------------------  
  
In the Apartment  
  
==============  
  
Ravyn still wasn't accustomed to her sister being a witch, never mind herself being one.  
  
"So we, like, do spells and stuff?" Ravyn asked Heavynne, and her roomate, Calliope.  
  
Calliope grinned, amethyst eyes flashing in humour. "It's the best part."  
  
"But you have to learn to use your powers first," Heavynne looked at her younger sister. She was inecperienced, but amazingly powerful. She could also sense something was wrong. Without thinking, Heavynne began poking around Ravyn's mind.  
  
Ravyn threw up a metal wall with barbed wire around the top. "Don't bother Heavynne." she told her sister. "I learned this last night."  
  
"How did you learn to block people from prying your mind?" Calliope asked, leaning forward. Her brown hair flashed red highlights in the sun coming through the window of the apartment.  
  
"Out of necessity," Ravyn shivered, thinking about the tall man's dead gray eyes. And the darkness in Kane.  
  
"Who's Kane?" Calliope asked, smiling. "You dropped your guard. Learn to keep it up at all times without thinking about it."  
  
Ravyn sighed, burying her face in her hands. The two witches waited patiently for their sister of the Craft to collect her thoughts.  
  
"I woke up last night. Someone was calling me--in my mind," she looked at her sister. "I didn't know who it was. Whether it was a man or a woman. All the voice said was 'darkness' 'help' and 'Ravyn'."  
  
"And you followed it where it led," Heavynne added.  
  
"Stop reading my mind," Ravyn grumbled.  
  
"I'm not," her sister smiled gently. "I woke up last night to check on you, and you were gone."  
  
Calliope laughed at Ravyn's glare. "Go on,: she urged.  
  
""I followed it." she took in a breath, wishing she didn't have to relive this. "I ran into a man."  
  
"oooo," Calliope waggled her eyebrows suggestively, but was silenced by a look from Heavynne.  
  
"He was at least seven feet tall, very broad shouldered," she bit her lip. "And he wore a red and black mask. He told me not to be afraid of him. Then this othr man came. Motorcycle jacket, red hair. Pale skin-like he was dead."  
  
Heavynne paled, all colour draining from her face.  
  
"Heavynne?" Calliope touched her best friend's arm. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Undertaker," she murmured. "His name is Undertaker."  
  
Ravyn looked at her in confusion. "How do know him?"  
  
"I've seen him-in dreams," she swallowed, peridot green eyes full of tears. "There's so much darkness in him. But the spark of light that resides in his soul is crying out for release. He doesn't know it though."  
  
Ravyn shuddered. "I sensed evil," she told her sister.  
  
Calliope shook her head, standing up. "Why are you guys seeing hot guys in visions?"  
  
Heavynne looked at her friend sharply. Calliope smiled weakly. "I'm joking, for once."  
  
"We need to figure this out." Ravyn said. "Maybe we should go snoop around the arena."  
  
"Good idea," Calliope headed to the bathroom to shower. "We'll leave in half an hour.:"  
  
Heavynne's Room  
  
===============  
  
She pulled her hair into a poneytail, pulling on black flared pants, ankle motorcycle boots, and a black v-necked sweater. It was fall in New York, the wind was cool, but it was warm enough to go without a jacket.  
  
Heavynne looked at herself in the mirror on her dressing table. *What are we doing?* she asked herself. *We know this is trouble. Why are we walking into it?*  
  
It's your destiny. The voice sounded like her mother's. Then it was gone.  
  
She stood, grbbing her wallet and tucking it into her back pocket.  
  
Leaving  
  
======  
  
Heavynne met Calliope and Ravyn in the living room, beside the altar. Ravyn wore a sapphire blue knit top, black pleather pants, and a black pleather jacket, that brushed mid thigh. Her hair was loose, and their mother's sapphire pendant nestled in her throat. Calliope wore black gucci ankle boots, black Guess jeans, and a Betsy Johnson blouse in silver, with a black Gucci jean jacket over it. She had an amethyst pendant around her throat.  
  
Heavynne took her perikot pendant off the altar, fastening the clasp around her kneck.  
  
"We should do a protection spell," Calliope said. "Just in case."  
  
Heavynne pulled the wolf claw and raven feather off the shelf, some garlic and a bay leaf followed. She put the items into the cauldron on the altar, lighting them with a match. The flame leapt towards the cathedral ceilign of the apartment, staying there as the three clapsed hands to form a circle.  
  
"By the Power of three," Heavynne began.  
  
"By the Powers that be," Calliope added.  
  
"By all creatures wild and free," Ravyn said, not knowing where the words came from.  
  
"Protect me and protect thee," they joined in unison.  
  
"As we will," Heavynne added.  
  
"So mote it be," the three witches finished together. Each of their pendants glowed, the spell sealing within the crystals.  
  
"How did I know what to say?" Ravyn asked, as Heavynne locked the apartment up.  
  
"We just have that ability," her sister told her. "I'll explain more later, right now, we have an arena to get to." 


	3. Demons

Part 3: Demons  
  
----------------------  
  
Underground  
  
===========  
  
Belphagor sat on the throne, Saalah and Undertaker on either side of him. Gangrel was kneeling on the floor before him, the obedient pet he was. The remainder of the Ministry of Darkness sat in chairs around the small dark room. Kane felt apprehension creeping up his spine.  
  
"Who's the girl, Kane?" Belphagor asked, gesturing for him to come closer.  
  
"Nobody, Master," Kane replied automatically. "She was a lost tourist."  
  
"I smelled Power," Undertaker added, a terse look on his pale features. "But I couldn't read her--she blocked me from doing it."  
  
Saalah looked interested. Her cat-shaped eyes lit up, a smile spreading over her beautiful features, revealing fangs. "A Witch?" she asked, looking at Kane intently.  
  
"No, Mistress," he replied, his throat hurting more than usual. He knew Saalah had something to do with it. "I don't know."  
  
"You have the Dark Powers, and you are telling me you couldn't snese Power on her?" the woman demon screamed, voice raising to the level of a Banshee. Belphagor touched her arm, trying to calm her.  
  
Then he turned his red eyes on Kane. "We gave you life after death--we gave you a family after your was gone," he told his minion. "We are your family. We can take all that away from you, and more." He projected a picture of the black haired girl dying at Saalah's claws into Kane's mind. The masked man slammed walls up, refusing entry to the demons.  
  
"Did the witch teach you that?" Undertaker asked quietly, his voice deadly.  
  
"I wouldn't know, brother," Kane replied in a voice just as deadly, but raspy with the pain, then he turned and walked out.  
  
Saalah stood to follow, but Belphagor put his hand on her harm again. "He'll come back to us," he nodded to Gangral to follow him. "We'll just keep closer tabs on the fool."  
  
"What am I doing here?" th ewords invaded Undertaker's mind again. He shook his head, trying to clear it. lifting his urn, he took a drink of the virgin blood from it, feeling better aftwewards, the voice leaving his  
  
mind.  
  
The Arena  
  
==========  
  
Calliope opened the locked doors of the arena, projecting heat into the locks to melt them. Ravyn bit back the "Cool!" comment, and filed in behind the two other witches. Heavynne lit a ball of light in her palm, holding it out to light the way through the dark hallways of the arena.  
  
"Ravyn, you shouldn't-" the voice cut off. "They know-" the voice was choaked with pain,. Again, it was in her mind.  
  
"Kane-where are you?" she thought back to him.  
  
"I'll find you," he told her.  
  
"My sisters-"  
  
"Don't worry about them,"  
  
Then the hand grasped her shoulder from the dark locker room to her right, and she bit back a scream,. Hopefully, Calliope and Heavynne wouldn't notice her missing until she found out what was going on.  
  
Ravyn turned to see Kane behind her-but it wasn't Kane. It was a shorter man, iwth lots of hair and fangs. Ravyn screamed as he lunged for her.  
  
The black clad arm reached out, grasping the man with a black gloved hand around the throat, slamming him down on the concrete floor. Ravyn heard the connection of skull to concrete, but he rose, growling. Kane stepped in front of Ravyn, grappling with the man-beast. The fanged one seemed to have an upperhand. Kane seemed injured somehow.  
  
The man-beast grabbed Kane, slamming his mask-clad face into the floor. Ravyn whimpered, hearing the crunch of bones. Then she felt anger rise in her. Red hot anger. She raised her hands instinctively, feeling Power rise through her, channelling through her arms, to her hands, and out her palms. A blast of what looked like light beams hit the man beast, knocking him to the floor. That gave Kane time to get to his feet, grab the hairy man and swing him over his head, smashing him across a metal bench in the locker room. Ravyn heard the snap of his spine, and the hairy body went limp.  
  
Ravyn could feel herself slipping into shock. She shook herself out of it. Then looked at Kane.  
  
"Are you alright?" she went over to him, raising her hands to his mask. "I can heal you-"  
  
"No," he grabbed his mask, keeping her from removing it. "I will be okay."  
  
"I heard the bone snap-" she started, tracing over the leather mask, seeing if she could tap into where he was hurt through it.  
  
Kane pushed her hands away. "It's too dangerouis," he told her. "I do not want you getting involved."  
  
"I'm already involved," Ravyn snapped. "You called me for help, remember? And when i offer it, you push me away."  
  
She paced the locker room, sinking into a plastic chair against the wall. "What do you want from me?" she asked, looking up at the huge man, again wearing a black trench coat and black leather gloves.  
  
"I should not have called to you," he shook his head, shoulderlength dark curls falling over his face.  
  
"But you did," Ravyn replied tersely. "And I want to know why."  
  
The big man coughed, sitting on the floor beside her. He could look into her eyes, still, even with her sitting higher, because of his height. "My brother-he got into bad stuff when he was thirteen," his raspy voice began. "Black magic, demons." Tears welled in his eyes, but he blinked them away. "Something went very wrong one night, A fire engulfed our house. He wasn't injured at all. My parents and I were killed."  
  
Ravyn looked at him sharply. "Killed?"  
  
"he brought me back, with the help of two demons," He hunched his shoulders. "Our parents were beyond being able to be resurrected. The demons gave us new life. But my scars have never been repaired." he gestured to his mask. "I wear this to hide what I am."  
  
"So you're-undead?" Ravyn asked haltingly.  
  
He nodded. "I never wanted this. I was eight. It's been such a long time- " he broke off, his voice choaked with tears again,. Ravyn put her arms around his broad shoulders as best as she could, wishing he would let her do something for him.  
  
"You can't," kane said, reading her thoughts again. "I won't let you. When you heal someone, you take some of the hurt with you. This isn't just pain, it's evil. I won't let the evil touch you."  
  
"You're not evil," the words came out of Ravyn before she had a chance to think about it.  
  
Kane's eyes clouded over, and he stood, brushing her arms aside. "As I said, I don't want you involved."  
  
"Dammit, Kane-"  
  
"Ravyn!" Calliope cried walking into the locker room, seeing her Craft sister facing off against an enormous man in a black trench coat and mask.  
  
Then Kane's eyes widened, looking behind Calliope. Ravyn turned to see the pale man. The Undertaker. 


	4. Truth and Lies

part 5: Truth and Lies  
  
------------------------------  
  
In the Locker Room  
  
================  
  
Calliope turned, seeing Undertaker.  
  
"Oh, shit," she exclaimed, sensing the evil Power on him. She put up a defensive energy wall between him and herself, protecting Kane and Ravyn in the process. The wall looked like amethyst, cut thin and illuminated.  
  
"Impressive," Taker said, touching the wall with his hand, feeling the energy go through himself. Then his gaze turned to Ravyn. "Just a lost tourist? Lost in the locker room with my brother?"  
  
Ravyn felt anger rise. Power, like the power she had risen and blased at Gangral, rose in her again. Kane's hand on her shoulder stopped her from using it.  
  
"He'll absorb it," he explained. "You're not strong enough."  
  
A lump rose in Ravyn's throat. She was scared, she was confused. She was overwhelmed by Kane. He wanted her help, he didn't want her help. He seemed so familiar to her, but he withdrew from her.  
  
"Are you in love with my little brother?" Undertaker asked, a coy smile playing around his lips.  
  
Ravyn gave him an angry look, raising her hands to blast him with Power, despite Kane's warning. She didn't have to. Heavynne appeared behind the dead man.  
  
"Undertaker," her voice was quiet, slightly strained, as if containing a great deal of emotion. Peridot eyes were trained to his face, when he turned to look at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked cockily, gesturing to the other women in the locker room. "You with them?"  
  
"I'm with you," she replied quietly, moving quickly towards him, and placing her hands on either side of his face. It was like electricity hit her, surging between them. She saw him as she saw him in her dreams. He saw her as she was in the dreams. Glowing, light, moonlit hair and peridot eyes. An angel on earth. His angel.  
  
Then he shok his head. "Is that the best you can do, litle girl?" he threw her from him, walking menacingly over her. Heavynne was cowering. Ravyn had never seen her sister so scared. Why wasn't she using magick?  
  
Ravyn began to feel the panic well up into her throat, joining the knot that was already there. Undertaker raised his hands over Heavynne, and she could feel the dark energy he was raising. She didn't give it a second thought. She was out of Kane's grasp, through the magickal barrier, and launching herself onto Undertaker before anyone could react. The dark energy bounced off of the wall, missing Heavynne. Ravyn was holding onto Undertaker's shoulders, feeling as if she were going for a piggy back ride, until he swung her around and threw her to the floor.  
  
Ravyn's head hit the concrete with a thud. blinding pain made it's way through her head, flashing lights behind her eyes. She could hear comotion around her, then Calliope yelled something in Greek, calling on Hekate. Then she blacked out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ravyn!" Kane's voice sounded more concerned than he had thought it would. But he stopped caring as he saw her hurtle through the other witch's magickal barrier, towards his brother. He knew she was dead. She had to be. Undertaker was far more powerful than her, in physical strength and magic.  
  
But the blonde witch recovered, blasting Undertaker with pure green energy, summoned from the sky. The purple eyed witch then called out "Goddess Hekate, I inovke thee, send me your Power!" A small daggar found it's way from her pocket, slicing her hand open to bleed upon the ground. Power was everywhere. Dark female Power. And it was aimed at Undertaker. He disappeared, like he always did when it got too rough. Of course, that wasn't often.  
  
Kane was awed by these women's power, but his first concern was Ravyn, who was laying motionless on the floor after her head hit it when Undertaker threw her off his back.  
  
"Hospital," he grunted to the blond witch. She shook her head.  
  
"My apartment," she told him. "Can you carry her?"  
  
He could, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He was uncertain about these witches. Not about their loyalty, or their kindness, but about whether they couild hold up against the Ministry of Darkness. He looked at Ravyn on the floor, picked her up, letting her fall across his arms, one across her back and one beneath her knees. She didn't even make a noise, but shen he leaned forward, he could hear her breathing, although it was weak.  
  
He followed the witches to their building, up the elevator and into the apartment in silence. He didn't expect to stay, but Ravyn awoke for about two seconds to ask for him.  
  
Heavynne smiled at him. "Can you stay? I think she is worried about you."  
  
He nodded, settling into an easy chair that seemed to be made for midgets, and watching as the two witches gathered herbs and crystals.  
  
"There's no bleeding, but she could have internal damage," Calliope was holding a bloodstone over Ravyn's head. The stone was changed to a clear quartz. She sighed a sigh of relief. "No internal damage either."  
  
kane repressed his sigh, as much for himself as for the witches. If he started to worry about this witch, if he started to lose his hold on his emotions, he was done for. He'd end up back in the nut house, where Paul Bearer had extracted him from three years ago.  
  
He watched in disdain as they spread herbs over Ravyn's head, wrapping it in a warm damp towel, and let her rest. when the towel cooled, they removed it, and when the herbal pastes dried, they brushed it from her forehead and hair.  
  
Finally, three housrs later, Ravyn opened her eyes.  
  
***  
  
She sensed him, sitting there for the three hours as her sister's treated her with herbs and crystals. She sensed his dislike of the magick they used. But he knew as well as her Craft sisters that they couldn't go to a hospital. The Ministry would find them too easily.  
  
When the fog finally lifted, and she could wake up, Ravyn looked straight at him. She could see his blue-greeen eyes through the mask watching her. "Kane-" then she stopped. He was standing, walking towards the door.  
  
"Don't leave me," she thought to him.  
  
"I can't stay," his thoughts returned hers, in his raspy voice.  
  
And he was gone. Ravyn blinked back tears, then looked at Heavynne.  
  
"Well, so what did we find out about those two guys?" she asked, sitting up.  
  
Calliope and Heavynne gave her Catplant tea to go to bed instead. She slept well, drifting from dream to dream until the next day. 


	5. The Corporates

Part 6: The Corporates  
  
------------------------------  
  
At the WWF Offices  
  
=================  
  
Kane knew he had no choice. He needed back up against the Ministry. And if magical back up wasn't available, physical would be. And the only way he could get that was to go see McMahon.  
  
He disliked McMahon. He disliked his wife, son and daughter. He didn't like the marketing team or the "writers" for the WWF either.  
  
But he liked staying away from MOD, and he liked keeping Ravyn alive.  
  
He hadn't seen her in nearly a week, although he heard her calling out to him in his mind. He had blocked it.  
  
McMahon greeted him at the front desk of his office, shaking his hand, and leading him to the back room.  
  
"What can I do you for you, Kane?" he asked, knowing full well why the Big Red Machine was there.  
  
Kane gulped down his pride. And for the first time, he actually spoke to Vince McMahon. "I need your help."  
  
Luckily, Vince knew most of the stuff about the MOD. He also believed in demons, magic and Power. And he knew that many of his wrestlers treaded on the Dark Side.  
  
"So you're coming back to the corporates?" McMahon asked.  
  
Kane nodded, grunting through his mask.  
  
"And you want us to hire these three women-Heavynne, Calliope and Ravyn, as well as protect them?"  
  
Kane nodded again.  
  
"You're asking a lot," Vince sat at his desk, mulling this over. "But we need to get rid of the Ministry. And if these women are as powerful as you say they are, we could use them on our side." He stood, offering his hand to Kane. "You have a deal. We'll have a meeting here with you and them and some of my more trusted employees tomorrow. Let them know, and we'll see you all at ten o'clock."  
  
Kane thanked him gruffly, leaving the bulding silently. He put a cloak up, so teh Ministry woulnd't be able to track him to Heavynne's apartment.  
  
At the Apartment  
  
===============  
  
RAvyn sighed. Calliope and Heavynne still wouldn't let her leave the apartment. They were still concerned about her head trauma, although she was fine now. They ahd left her at the apartment while they ran out to get some magickal supplies.  
  
So Ravyn decdied to make them dinner. She was cooking the chicken for fettucini alfredo when the door opened. She ran to the living to greet her sisters, since she now thought of Calliope as a sister as well. But it wasn't her sisters. It was Kane.  
  
Her eyes hardened, looking like sapphires in ice. She wasn't even embarassed to be wearing her boxer shorts and sports bra in front of him. She was angry. But she didn't know if she should scream at him, order him out of the apartment, or hug him.  
  
Kane seemed to understand this. "I'm not that huggable," he tried to joke. That ws the first time she'd heard him make a joke, and she tried not to grin.  
  
So she decided to scream at him. She stomped over to the door, slamming it shut, pushing the seven foot tall man into the living room. Planrting her hands on her hips, she let him have it. "Why the hell haven't you contacted us? I was worried! *We* were worried!" she circled him like a cat, his eyes followed her every move. "Where the hell were you?  
  
she finished in an exasperated tone, when he cdidn't answer her at first.  
  
"Cloaked," his painful voice told her. "I was hiding from the Ministry. I didn't want them to find me, and find you."  
  
Ravyn narrowed her eyes. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Business proposal," he gestured to the couch. "Can I sit? The cloaking is draining."Ravyn nodded. If there was one thing she knew about magick, it was that it drained your body of energy. Physical and mental.  
  
Ravyn sat beside him, squished into the corner of the couch by his hulking figure. "So what's the business proposal?"  
  
"McMahon wants you and your sisters to join the WWF," his eyes were trained to her, watching her intently. Ravyn felt heat rising in her cheeks at his intense scrutiny. "He wants you to help him with the Ministry of Darkness, and he also offers physical defence."  
  
Ravyn nodded slowly, just as Heavynne and Calliope walked into the apartment. Seeing Ravyn's scanty state of dress, Calliope opened her mouth, with a sly grin Heavynne looked at her warningly, knowing this wasn't a social call.  
  
"So what does McMahon want us to do?" she asked. Calliope glared, hating that her powers of telepathy were not as advaced as Heavynne's.  
  
"Meeting, tomorrow," Kane's voice was becoming more pained. "I'll come get you in the morning and take you to him." eh stood from the couch, waling towards the door.  
  
"Stay for dinner," Calliope blurted, not wanting to see him leave Ravyn again. She had seen the tears her Craft sister hd blinked back a week ago when he left. But the masked man didn't turn around.  
  
"I prefer to eat alone," he grunted, then was gone. 


	6. The Meeting

Part 6: The Meeting  
  
---------------------------  
  
Outside the Building  
  
================  
  
Undertaker looked up towards the balcony of the apartment. In a moment, he was there. The Powers of Darkness were convenient at times.  
  
He needed to know why his brother was with these witches. Besides the fact that he wanted out of the Ministry, Taker couldn't understand why he asked them for help. There were many more powerful magic users out there. Why not cll one of them?  
  
He looked in the window of the bedroom he knew was Heavynnes. It was painted light green, her bedding was pure white. There was an antique dressing table and stool, a small square altar sporting a ritual daggar, chalice and many peridots, and a deck of angel tarot cards. He smiled Typical, considering her name.  
  
He could smell the Power when she walked into the room. Maybe his first assessment of the sisters was wrong. She seemed to know he was there.  
  
"I can hear you,' she said in his mind. "I know it's you."  
  
how could he have lowered his walls? He seemed to do that around the green eyed witch.  
  
She was on the balcony, standing beside him, in a second.  
  
"I'm impressed," he spoke the words, not liking the intimacy of her being in his mind. "Teleportation is a rarely developed talent."  
  
"I'm a rare person," she replied with a smile.  
  
Taker looked down at her. Maybe five foot three, at the most. But she wasn't scared. He couldn't sense any fear on her--only determination. That couldn't be right, his senses must be off.  
  
"Are you here to kill me?" she asked.  
  
He knew she knew the answer to that. He wasn't. If it was anyone else, he would have been. But Heavynne-he'd found an equal And he wanted to see what see was capable of before he killed her. But even he knew that was a lie.  
  
Heavynne was watching him. Clear green eyes intent. "Why are your eyes dark green in the dreams, and gray now?"  
  
Taker blinked. He knew the dreams she spoke of, but the meaning of them was lost when he awoke and returned to Darkness. Her hand was reaching out, but he didn't stop her. Then she touched him, and all hell broke loose.  
  
Sparks, fire. Then calmness. Clear and cool blue water swirled around their bodies, then it was air. He looked around, outside himself, and saw they floted in the air, just a few feet away from the balconey.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to me?" he asked in her mind.  
  
"Showing you where you belong," she told him. Then she kissed him, and he thought he died again. Only this time it was wonderful. All sweetness and light, warmth and comfort. And it shattered with fire.  
  
Saalah was in his mind, and she lashed out at Heavynne. Taker knew better than to try to protect her. He was only able to push her to the balconey before he transproted back to his Masters.  
  
***  
  
Heavynne gasped. The evil that had a hold on Taker's mind was so great. She had never felt anything so Powerful, or Dark.  
  
Ravyn found her out on the balconey, shivering and crying. She led her back inside in silence. Heavynne knew that Ravyn knew what happened. And she was greatful her sister kept her opinions to herself.  
  
***  
  
Kane was there shortly after. Calliope led him into the lving room to wait as Heavynne and Ravyn finished getting ready.  
  
She sat on the chair across from the couch where the man in black sat. For the first time she could ever remember, Calliope was unsure about what to say.  
  
"So, uh, you and Undertaker are brothers?" she asked, knowing as soon as the words left her mouth, it was the wrong topic of conversation to start with. When Ravyn and Heavynne entered the room, she breathed a sigh og relief.  
  
Then she noticed Kane's eyes trained on Ravyn, and Calliope followed his gaze, sensing approval of how she looked today.  
  
Her long black hair was glossy and loose over her shoulders, her eye makeup was smokey gray and made her sapphire eyes look enormous. She wore a fitted black tank top and a black leather skirt that skimmed mid thigh. She wore her "bitch boots", as Calliope was fond of calling them. Knee height black leather boots with cunky soles and two inch chunky soles, lacing up the front. Ravyn knew she looked good like that, with her naturally pale skin giving her a gothic look. The heavy silver chain nestled her sapphire pendant in the cleavage showing above the deep v of her shirt.  
  
Heavynne's eyes were puffy, when Calliope looked at her roommate. But a look from the blonde which stopped any questions she would ask.  
  
So Calliope sighed. The world seemed to be revolving around her, without her being included in any of it. She didn't like that at all. She always wanted to be the center of attention.  
  
"We're ready," Ravyn said to Kane, yet again answering an unasked question from him. So he siliently stood, and led them out the door.  
  
The Offices  
  
==========  
  
Kane led the way into the office. It was enormous, with a long mahogoney table, and matching chairs around it. In almost every chair sat a person. The person Ravyn sensed was in charge sat at the top, wearing a dark suit and shirt, hair slicked back. To his right sat a blonde woman she presumed was his wife, to his left sat a young dark haired girl. At the other ened of the table sat a young man who looked like the young girl.  
  
"Vince," Kane said gruffly, interfupting Ravyn's thought.  
  
"Kane," the man in black nodded to him. Then he introduced everyone, starting at his right. "My wife Linda," he indicated the blonde woman.  
  
"Steve Austin." Bald headed, gruff looking man with a goatee.  
  
"Jericho." Long blonde hair, cocky looking grin.  
  
"Jeff Hardy." Long blue hair, shredded long sleeved T-shirt, a chunky ball necklace around his neck.  
  
"Matt Hardy," Long black hair, fitted black velvet T-shirt. A chunky ball necklace with a deformed "H" on it.  
  
"Lita." Long red hair, smiling face. Another chunky ball necklace with an "H" on it. A quarter sleeve tattoo of a gargoyle.  
  
At the end of the table McMahon gestured to a handsome dark haired man. "Shane, my son."  
  
Ravyn bristled when he looked at her. She had a bad feeling about him. Maybe because he was appraising her like a piece of meat.  
  
"Glad you could make it," he smiled, and her feeling about him subsided. Just nerves, she thought. Besides, he is awefully cute. His eyes were dark, liquid brown, his skin was pale and perfect. A v-necked sweater and chinos gave him a college-boy look that was almost universally appealing.  
  
Vince continued the introductions. Onto the other side of the table.  
  
"Test." Very large man, again with the long blonde hair.  
  
"Trish Stratus." Small blonde, a bombshell.  
  
"Mick Foley," bushy brown hair, a goatee that was beyond needing a trim.  
  
"Stephanie," Vince finished, gesturing to the young brunette. He looked at the three new women, expecting introductions.  
  
"I'm Heavynne." Blonde, wearing a short white dress, black leather jacket, black ankle boots. A bright green stone lay in the hollow of her throat on a silver chain. Green eyes matched the stone. She had artistrocratic features, fine as a porcelain doll's. Her eyes were puffy, slightly red rimmed. Emotional, Vince appraised her. Soft, like an angel.  
  
"Ravyn," the black ahired one said, her chin up in defiance. A tough one, Vince thought. His eyes flickered to Kane, red and black mask in place, black trenchcoat. protective stance to the right and just behind the girl. She leaned back a bit. A connection between the two? She wore a cleavage baring black shirt and black leather skirt, boots to her knees A black leather jacket protected her from the cold. She was sexy, but in a "don't touch me" way. Pale skin, wide sapphire blue eyes. Elfin features. She looked like a witch.  
  
"Calliope." Her hair was brown, but with red highlights. She had unnerving purple eyes. And she was a bombshell. Red dress that clung to every curve, revealing most of her full breasts. An amethyst hung into her cleavage, drawing eyes there with a seductive wink. Legs were long, sporting black fishnet hose, ending in a pair of open-toe high heels. Very sexy, and very dangerous, especially with that black motorcycle jacket over it all.  
  
Vince indicated for them all to take a seat. Calliope between Austin and Linda, Ravyn between Steph and Kane, with Heavynne between Kane and Mick.  
  
* * *  
  
"Basically, we need your magick against MoD," Vince finsihed up his conference with the three witches and Kane. "And we will give you training in wrestling and protection."  
  
Heavynne nodded slowly,. "And who will know why we are here?"  
  
"Only the people in this room," Vince looked around the table. "These are my most rtustworthy employees and coworders. I can trust them with my life."  
  
The words "my life" rang in Ravyn's ears.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kane's voice was in her head.  
  
""nothing," she shook her head, tryihg to clear it. "I'm fine." And she pushed him out. She was confused. Again, about Kane, but also about this alliance against the MoD with McMahon and him. 


	7. The Team

Part 7: The Team  
  
In the Arena  
  
==========  
  
It was strange, being back stage at the arena where the WWF was practicing before the PPV event to come up. Ravyn, Calliope and Heavynne were ushered to wardrobe to don their "wrestling gear". And what was presented made them laugh so hard tears trickled down their cheeks.  
  
"We have to wear this?" Ravyn asked the wardrobe girl incredulously.  
  
"Well, Mr. McMahon had them special ordered-" she looked nervous. Ravyn could sense her fear.  
  
So could Heavynne, who held up a hand. "We'll wear them," she looked at her two sisters. "How bad can it be?"  
  
Then she ushered them into the dressing room with their wardrobe bags. Heavynne pulled hers out first. It was white, a short tank dress in latex, with matching "spanky shorts" as Calliope called them, bursting into a fit of giggles. She had matching knee high boots with thick souls, not the typical wrestling boots, but they weren't typical wrestlers. On the outside of each boot was her name, in a peridot green. "Heavynne".  
  
Calliope made a face, opening her garment bag. Latex, again. This time, in red. A pair of red flared pants and a red tank top with a zip up front, meant to be left unzipped enough to show ample cleavage. Red boots matched the outfit, again with thick souls. On one leg was her name, written in black "Calliope" in soft, swirling lettering.  
  
Ravyn gasped when she opened her back. It wasn't shiny latex like her sisters' outfits. It was dull black leather. A cropped halter that showed her back off, giving everyone a glimpse of the large black tribal raven tattooed in the middle of her back. Black pants in the same material hugged every inch of her legs, and buttoned just below her navel. Black boots ran up her knees, laced at the front. They were a sturdier version of her own boots.  
  
After dressing, the trio went to the hair and makeup team. They gave each witch her own unique look.  
  
Heavynne had soft curls in her hair, soft luminous makeup, and a bit of sparkle on her cheeks. Calliope was the sex bomb, her hair streaked with bright red temporary colour, eyes made up to give her catty-bedroom eyes, and bright red lips. Ravyn's skin was kept pale, with a light lipstick, and dark eye makeup. Her hair was French braided to show off the tattoo, with wisps falling over her face.  
  
Giggling, they entered the arena. And everything stopped.  
  
The Team was there. Kane, Lita, Austin, Mick, Jericho and Trish. All were there to teach the tricks of the trade, and to protect the witches if the Ministry showed up. Austin's face was unabashedly appreciative of the three women, eyeing them in their leather and latex gear. Lita was grinning, nodding in approval of their individual looks. Jericho was practically drooling, Mick smiled in a knowing way, and Trish looked slightly miffed.  
  
Kane, as usual, was expressionless behind his mask. And his thoughts were blocked to Ravyn.  
  
"Alright, people, let's get to it!" Vince's voice yelled from behind the witches. They turned to see him walking down the entrance ramp to the ring. "Let's get them trained for tomorrow night!"  
  
"Tomorrow night?" Austin bellowed. "Are you fucking insane, McMahon?"  
  
"Vince, there is no way they'll be ready for the show," Mick added in a calmer voice, rubbing a hand through his bushy hair.  
  
"They won't be wrestling, unless necessary," He reassured the Team. "They will be making an appearance, though."  
  
Ravyn felt her heart move into her stomach. An appearance? In front of people? On television?  
  
"It's not so bad, Little One," Kane said to her in her mind. "You will get used to it."  
  
She leaned on him mentally for a moment, allowing herself a moment of weakness. Then the walls went back up, the barbed wire atop it. There was no time for weakness. No now, not for a long time.  
  
"Who's first?" Austin called from the ring. Calliope bared her teeth in a savage grin, running towards the ring and gracefully pulling herself into a flip, up and over the ropes, landing on her feet. Lita gave a loud wolf whistle as Austin stared in surprise. He recovered quickly, blue eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"Be gentle," Heavynne called up to him.  
  
"Hell no!" Austin yelled back with a grin.  
  
He grabbed Calliope's arm, sending her into an Irish Whip, when she bounced off the ropes, heading back to him, he didn't expect the response of a heavy boot in his groin. He fell to the mat, groaning.  
  
Trish applauded idly from her chair next to the ring. Her face shielded with her white cowboy hat, cleavage straining in her red shirt, and white latex pants fell over red boots. She looked like an oversized, oversexed candy cane.  
  
Kane snorted, and Ravyn realized he had tapped into her mind. "Get out," she said jokingly.  
  
"You have to learn how to keep your mind blocked without thinking about it," he said out loud in his raspy voice.  
  
Ravyn looked up at the ring, Austin had Calliope in a sleeper hold. She didn't look like she minded it. Stone Cold did when she brought the heel of her red boot into his crotch. He let go, grabbing at the attacked appendage. Calliope giggled, then hit him with healing energy.  
  
"Would you stop with the crotch shots, woman?" he growled.  
  
The red head shrugged innocently. "I was defending myself in the only way I know how."  
  
He merely growled.  
  
"It brought you down, Steve," Lita pointed out. She jumped in the ring, gesturing to Jericho and Heavynne to join them.  
  
"I'll show you some high flyers," she told the blonde witch. She jumped up to the top rope, leaping off and hooking her legs around Jericho's neck. A perfect turn, and she landed safely on her side, while Jericho did a face plant into the mat.  
  
"Watch the face," Jericho pouted.  
  
Lita stuck her tongue out at him, then looked at Heavynne. "Want to try?" Lita had a theory. These girls were witches, far more physically adept and adept at many other things than the rest of the wrestlers. Why not let them show what they can do, then teach them?  
  
Heavynne nodded, knowing what the girl was thinking. Heading to the turnbuckle, she muttered a small chant.  
  
"Goddess of grace  
  
I call upon thee.  
  
Goddess of sport  
  
I call upon thee.  
  
Give the ability  
  
To wrestle to me."  
  
The energy surged through her, making her feel like she could do anything. She wasn't naturally tough like Calliope, or graceful like Ravyn. She needed all the help she could get.  
  
Heavynne climbed to the top rope, steadying herself while gauging the distance between herself and Jericho. Then she launched herself, feeling the air through her hair as she lifted high off the ropes, higher than Lita had ever gone. Her legs hooked neatly over Jericho's neck, taking him with her into a vertical 360 spin, landing on her butt as his back and neck slammed into the mat.  
  
She leapt deftly to her feet to the sound of raucous applause, and Jericho moaning in pain.  
  
"That was amazing," Vince said, after the noise died down. "How did you do that?" then he quickly changed his mind about that question. "Never mind, I don't want to know. How about we call it the Avenging Angel?"  
  
Heavynne shrugged. "You're the boss," she told him.  
  
"Ravyn," he looked to the black haired girl. "You're up with Kane."  
  
She looked at him, but he was already in the ring. Concentrating, Ravyn did the same. She was surprised when she practically 'blinked' from outside the ring, to inside the ring. Even her sisters looked at her in awe.  
  
"How did I do that?" she asked Kane, keeping her mind closed, and actually voicing the words.  
  
"Concentration," he told her. "Now Little One, let's play."  
  
No holds barred were the rules. Magic or Magick, physical altercation- whatever it is they used against one another, no one moved in to stop it.  
  
From the outside it looked like a macabre dance. The seven foot masked man wearing red and black flames, and the leather clad dark angel circled one another, locking one another in holds, flashing destructive energy from palms or pointed fingers, slamming one another into the mat with a drop kick or a choke slam.  
  
Then Kane got Ravyn into a hold she couldn't move from. His right arm around her neck, the leather glove scratching her tender skin. His left arm was around her waist.  
  
"Give up, Little One?" he asked in her mind.  
  
"Not a chance," she replied, grinning. Then she let the energy go. It was a silver and black colour, flashing around them in flames. She wasn't sure what it would do, but she knew it wouldn't hurt Kane. It stunned him enough that he let go, she performed a perfect figure four, holding Kane's enormous legs in her own, feeling the pressure, and him trying to break the hold. Ravyn cheated, flashing energy that made it impossible to break out.  
  
"Nice, Little One," he said in her mind. "Can you let go now?"  
  
She just flashed a smile and stood, enjoying the applause from the other wrestlers, and Mr. McMahon himself.  
  
Back in the Office  
  
==============  
  
Ravyn, Heavynne and Calliope joined Vince, Kane, Mick, Trish, Steve, Jericho and Lita in the offices to discuss possible press releases before the show. They sat around the enormous mahogany table, Vince putting out descriptions of each witch for approval from the Team.  
  
"How's this?" Vince looked up from the yellow pad he'd been writing on. "Heavynne flies through the air, the angelic sister being the high flyer and heart of the team."  
  
"Sounds good," Trish broke her relative silence. "But the 'team' needs a name."  
  
Everyone looked around the table, hoping someone would come up with something good.  
  
"Three Witches?" Jericho suggested. Everyone just looked at him, eyebrows raised. He slid down in his seat, staring at the table. "It was just a suggestion."  
  
"Power of Three?" Lita asked.  
  
"Lawsuit waiting to happen," Trish snickered. "Don't cross Aaron Spelling."  
  
"What about Soul Sisters?" Calliope piped up.  
  
Vince nodded slowly. "Possible," he said just as slowly as his nod.  
  
"Power of Witches," Ravyn said. "Shortened to PoW."  
  
"I like it," Mick said. "Catchy, good for logos. Easy to remember."  
  
"So was Power of Three," Lita whined.  
  
"Lawsuit," Austin said absently. Then he looked at Vince. "So they have a name? What about the rest of the press release?"  
  
"Calliope, the fiery and tough red head, can keep a good man down," Lita smiled innocently, glancing at Austin from the corner of her eye.  
  
"What about Calliope can tame the toughest man with her fiery temper, red haired beauty, and New York attitude?" Vince asked. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Now for Ravyn," Vince doodled on his note pad, and everyone glanced at the dark haired witch. He knew they feared her. She held the most Power, they could all sense it. It was too bad she didn't know it yet.  
  
"Ravyn unleashes the ancient Power held by the witches against the Masters of Darkness," Kane said slowly, his raspy voice echoing in the silent room.  
  
"I like it," Vince smiled at the Big Red Machine. "Ever consider a career in marketing?" he joked to the huge man. He just grunted. "Now, onto the studio to film the entrance vid for the trinatron."  
  
Outside the WWF Building  
  
====================  
  
The night had settled over New York, the stars and streetlights battled for supremacy of brightness. The Team left the building, leaving Mr. McMahon inside to sit in on the editing of the trinatron video.  
  
"We should go out," Lita bounced next to Matt, her boyfriend, who had met them there after the meeting. His brother was not far behind.  
  
Austin shook his head. "Not with the MoD out looking for ass to kick," he told her. "These girls should get out of sight, out of mind."  
  
Ravyn almost giggled. The non-witches didn't seem to understand that 'Taker or the demons could reach into their minds at any time and find them. It just wasn't time for them. Yet.  
  
"I think going out is a good idea," Trish almost purred. "I know I could use a night of drinking and dancing after all this shit."  
  
Calliope was nodding in agreement, tugging on Austin's arm. "We won't be in danger, and if we are, we have big strong men to protect us."  
  
"And women!" Lita piped up.  
  
Austin mumbled a "fine" while rolling his eyes. Lita hailed a couple cabs to haul the group to a club she had found near Central Park. 


	8. The Cell

Part 8: The Cell  
  
The Club  
  
========  
  
It was an industrial club called "Cell". The walls and ceiling and floor were black concrete. The music was hard, loud and caused the floor to vibrate with the bass. Ravyn looked around, surprised to see many different styles of dress. Preppy, club kids, gangstas, and Goths all hung out here. But the main style of dress was anything black, leather or latex. She and her sisters fit in well.  
  
They had changed back into their street clothes. Heavynne wearing wearing a short white dress, black leather jacket, black ankle boots. Calliope wore a clingy red dress that revealed all, heels, and a black motorcycle jacket. Ravyn had on her black tank and leather skirt, with her leather jacket. Glad to be out of that halter top, she was more comfortable not showing her back, and the black ink there. The raven was for herself, and she never wore backless clothing.  
  
Lita found a comfortable section in the corner, black leather couches and chairs surrounded two metal tables, that looked as if they had been part of some sort of machinery at some time.  
  
Her boyfriend sat in the chair, Lita on his lap. Austin sat beside Calliope on the couch, Heavynne was talking with Trish quietly on the other couch, Mick and Jericho sitting on either side of the women. Ravyn took a seat on the couch with Calliope and Austin, Kane sitting beside her.  
  
"You take up too much room," she said in his mind, knowing it was hopeless for him to hear her speak.  
  
She got a derisive snort back. "It's Austin's fat ass," he told her. Ravyn giggled, surprised at Kane's humour.  
  
A waitress in a short black latex dress, which left little to the imagination, came over and took their drink orders. Ravyn listened as everyone ordered theirs. Austin a beer, Lita a fuzzy navel, Matt had gin and ginger, Trish took a glass of white wine, Mick had a coke, Jericho took Southern and cran, Heavynne had long island iced tea, and Calliope had her usual pina colada. Ravyn smiled at Kane. "What are you drinking?" she asked, still unsure about what she wanted for herself.  
  
"Bloody Mary," he rasped. Ravyn made a face-tomato juice and vodka never appealed to her.  
  
"I'll have a Guinness, if you have it," she told the waitress. The girl smiled, black painted lips turning up in a garish grin.  
  
"Sure we do, hon," she told her, and headed over to the bar to fill their order.  
  
"Brave girl," Austin laughed down at her, his arm around Calliope's shoulders. "Even I can't drink that shit."  
  
A song came on that Lita must have recognized. She jumped up, pulling all the girls to their feet to join her on the dance floor.  
  
The guitar was hard, the music pulsing on the nearly empty square of black cement. The Disc Jockey looked up and smiled at them when they began dancing.  
  
The woman's voice was rough, and the lyrics were about an ex Ravyn assumed she had broken up with. The chorus got her feet moving, with it's positive self-image lyrics.  
  
"I love myself today  
  
Not like yesterday  
  
I'm cool, I'm calm  
  
I'm gonna be okay  
  
I love myself today  
  
Not like yesterday  
  
Take another look at me now  
  
'Cause it's your last look  
  
Your last look forever!"  
  
Ravyn couldn't help but smile at the words, knowing that every girl on the dance floor must be able to relate to.  
  
Kane  
  
====  
  
Lita managed to coax Trish, Heavynne, Calliope and Ravyn onto the dance floor during the song she liked. What was it? "I Love Myself Today", by that naked woman. He watched her move on the dance floor. She danced like she wrestled, gracefully, as if she were made of pure energy. Silky black hair moved as if it had it's own life, swirling around her pale shoulders. She wore that low cut black tank top again, with the boots and short leather skirt. The tattoo wasn't visible. The tribal raven, inscribed with black ink and magic.  
  
Totem animal, he heard in his mind. That's what it was called. It guided her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ravyn asked in his mind. Kane noticed he was staring in her general direction, but wasn't really looking at her.  
  
"Zoning out," he told her, almost flinching at the sound of his painful voice. Even in telepathy, the horrible sound wouldn't change.  
  
"Why are you thinking about my tattoo?" she asked, a playful smile on her face, as the song ended and she returned to the couch to retrieve the drink that the waitress had deposited, without Kane noticing.  
  
"It's-interesting," he said aloud, replacing the block in his mind. He couldn't keep it down for long, in case 'Taker or the Masters were around, or doing some psychic scanning.  
  
"You can look at it," she said gently. Ravyn was sitting, her back to him, pulling her hair aside and the back of her shirt up, all in one fluid motion.  
  
It was a beautiful work, inscribed carefully, the ink not bleeding at all through the tiny crevices skin offered. Kane reached one gloved hand up, gently tracing the pattern with his fingers. It was raised, the tattoo hadn't merely left ink on her, but it left scars as well. It made the markings more tangible. As he traced over the left wing, across the neck, over the beak, to the right wing, Kane could feel the Power in the scarred and inked flesh. It was strong, and bittersweet. Powerful, but it took it's toll on the carrier. Darkness slid in and under her skin, leaving traces of it, like marble, in her soul.  
  
Kane took his hand away quickly, not wanting to pry to far into Ravyn.  
  
The night went uneventfully, 'Taker and the Masters, nor the MoD, showed up at Cell. The group danced and drank until closing time came, then stumbled out into the night to head home. 


	9. Fire

Part 9: Fire  
  
---------------  
  
Walking Home  
  
===========  
  
The group decided to walk the witches home. Austin held his alcohol well, and Mick was sober. Kane had only had one drink the entire night, and practically held Ravyn up as she walked. Austin was doing the same for Calliope, while Jericho and Heavynne leaned on one another, both just as drunk.  
  
Ravyn had a bad feeling. The night seemed a little too dark as they cut across Central Park. The air was a little too heavy. Or maybe it was just all the Guinness she drank, she thought, giggling to herself.  
  
Kane looked at her, cocking his head to one side so that the dark curls fell across one side of his face. Ravyn clumsily pushed them away, looking into his strange green and blue eyes, one slightly lighter than the other.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
The night actually did get darker. And the air got heavier. And three figures stood before the group.  
  
"Brother," 'Taker addressed Kane solemnly. "You've betrayed the Ministry."  
  
Paul Bearer and Sara stood on either side of him, watching the group with malicious glares. Heavynne's face went white, peridot eyes widening as she looked at Sara.  
  
"You're-"she began in a wavering voice.  
  
"Shut up, witch!" Sara growled, flashing fangs and red eyes at her. Lita shrieked, seeing the blonde woman flash to demon and back to woman. Lita fainted. Matt caught her before she fell to the ground, laying her gently down and sitting beside her, trying to wake her in his drunken haze.  
  
Then the energy flew from Sara's finger tips. Blood red and deadly, hitting Heavynne in the arm. "Don't mess with what's mine." She growled as Heavynne flew backwards, ripped from Jericho's grasp.  
  
"Heavynne-" Calliope ran to her sister's side, sobering quickly.  
  
"What the hell's going on, Dead Man?" Austin growled, stepping up to the giant.  
  
"It's none of your concern," 'Taker made a flicking motion with his hand, sending the Texas Rattlesnake flying beside Heavynne and Calliope. He looked to Kane. "This is between you and me, brother."  
  
"There's nothing between you and me," the masked man rasped. Ravyn was still hazy, trying to grasp what was happening. She was leaning heavily on Kane, trying to focus. Then she saw the energy moving from Paul Bearer to Kane, the colours of fire, aimed to his throat, wrapping around it. Causing the raspiness to increase, the pain to become unbearable. Destroying what was already injured.  
  
"No," Ravyn said quietly, seeing Kane struggling silently against the energy that was invisible to most of their group. Then she saw clearly. She focused on Bearer, on his double-chinned face, on his meaty hands. Anywhere there was bare skin. Then she stepped into the fire-energy he was emitting.  
  
The pain was more than she thought was bearable. Heat ripped through the right side of her face where the energy hit her, she could feel the skin burning, charring, ripping from her muscles. Then the muscles began to burn, melting to the bone in a blackened mass. She struggled to raise her hands, the heat of the Power almost immobilizing her. When her palms were finally raised towards Paul Bearer, she released the Power in his direction. It was black and silver, like the Power she used on Kane in the wrestling ring. But Ravyn knew that it would hurt Bearer.  
  
He shrieked, a horrible noise like fingernails on a chalkboard. The heat was gone. The pain was still there. Kane stepped in front of her, shielding her body with his. Heavynne and Calliope stood, standing on either side of their sister, just behind the masked man.  
  
Undertaker glanced at Heavynne, looking quickly away from the angelic face. Instead, he let his gaze fall on Ravyn. Her right cheek was mangled, the flesh charred. Even the strongest healing magic would leave a bit of scar there for years to come. He could sense his brother's anger.  
  
"We will see you tomorrow night, at RAW," he told him, gray eyes burning. "We will destroy you then."  
  
Then Undertaker, Bearer and Sara were gone.  
  
And Ravyn collapsed.  
  
Before Heavynne or Calliope could react, Kane had her, sitting on the grass and cradling her in his lap.  
  
"Stupid," he mumbled. "Little One-that was not necessary."  
  
But this time she couldn't hear him in her mind. 


	10. Darkness

Part 10: Darkness  
  
-----------------------  
  
Central Park  
  
==========  
  
"We have to get her healed," Calliope knew she had to take over the part of care giver. Heavynne looked traumatized, but Calliope couldn't read her at all.  
  
Ravyn was sprawled over Kane's lap, her badly charred cheek still sizzling from the heat, emitting the sickening aroma of fried flesh. Matt was still trying to wake Lita. Austin shook his head, finally managing to stand and move over to Calliope.  
  
"What the hell happened, woman?" he asked, his tone aggravated, blue eyes concerned.  
  
Mick joined them, looking down at Ravyn. "She needs a hospital." He said quietly, trying to quell the need to vomit. Jericho was already retching, throwing up the Southern and cran he'd drunk that night.  
  
"She needs healing Power-but I can't do it without Heavynne's help," the violet eyed witch paused. "But she doesn't seem all that useful right now." The blonde witch was sitting, hugging her knees, regressing after having stood up to Bearer, Undertaker and Sara. Her head was on her knees, blonde tresses falling like a curtain around her head, shielding her from the outside world.  
  
Jericho felt better after the liquor was out of his stomach. He went over to Heavynne, putting his arm around her shoulder, talking quietly to her.  
  
Calliope couldn't hear what he was saying, but it was obviously helping. Her sister looked up, green eyes starting to clear.  
  
"Ravyn needs help," she whispered.  
  
"I know," Calliope helped her sister to her feet, noting Jericho didn't move far from her side. "We can take her to Mama Moon's. It's not far from here."  
  
Heavynne nodded, turning to Kane. "Can you carry her?"  
  
He grunted, standing and lifting Ravyn into his arms in one motion. It was a gruesome picture. The masked giant, clothed in black from head to foot, holding the raven haired witch, her normally pale cheek charred to cinders. Luckily, it was only her cheek. Her eye was undamaged. Calliope wasn't sure if they could even fix what was damaged.  
  
"Can you stay and make sure Matt and Lita get home safe?" Calliope asked Mick, gesturing to Matt as he finally helped Lita to her feet.  
  
The bushy haired man nodded, brown eyes solemn and kind. "Sure," then he moved to the couple, helping Matt lead Lita to a park bench to sit on to regain her composure.  
  
Calliope led the way, Austin walking beside her. She felt safer with him there, even if he couldn't defeat Undertaker without magick. He was like a port in a storm, strong, sturdy and always certain to be there.  
  
She looked at him, eyeing his strong jaw, firm mouth, and bald head under the street lights. He caught her gaze, his blue eyes seemed to burn and icy fire. Then he nodded, and looked away.  
  
"How much further, Witch?" he asked.  
  
Calliope shook her head. Now wasn't the time to get mushy on a man. Now was the time to help her sister. Again.  
  
Mother Moon's Shoppe  
  
==================  
  
Mother Moon had a shoppe near Central Park, in a run down neighbourhood accessible from the park by back alleys. The shoppe was frequented by all neighbouring magicians and spellweavers. Mother Moon was a High Priestess of a family tradition of Stregan Witchcraft. She was a hearty, middle aged Italian woman. A single mother to two sons and one daughter, and a foster mother to nearly anyone that entered her shoppe or her home.  
  
Calliope pushed on the door of the stone building, which stood out like a sore thumb. The door was old and wooden, with "Mother Moon's Shoppe" painted on it in swirling yellow letters. Protective runes and sigils were also painted on the doorway and small window at the front.  
  
The chimes on the door had the woman coming quickly to their aide.  
  
"What happened?" Mother Moon asked, then stopped. She could read it all from the unconscious girl. "I see," then she looked to Calliope. "We need to build up a block around the stores so they can't find us here."  
  
Calliope nodded, moving to the altar on the North wall. She lifted the dish of sea salt, and moved quickly around the room, blessing the building as she did so.  
  
"By salt and Earth  
  
Mother of Birth  
  
Mother of Mirth  
  
Bless us!"  
  
She chanted, until she returned to the altar, where she lifted the dish of black ashes. She followed the same path, chanting anew.  
  
"By ashes of Fire  
  
By flames of the pyre  
  
God of war and ire  
  
Protect us!"  
  
She chanted until she returned to the altar, where she lifted the censer of sweet smelling incense. She followed the same path, chanting anew.  
  
"By smoke of sage  
  
By words of age  
  
By the mage  
  
Purify Us!"  
  
She chanted until she returned to the altar and set the incense back down. Then she picked up a black handled ritual dagger, following the same path, she drew a circle, then a circle from floor to ceiling. Violet energy followed the blade's path, pulsing around the group inside the buiding.  
  
"As above!"  
  
Calliope raised the tip of the blade above her head, then plunged it into the dirt ground of the shoppe.  
  
"So below!"  
  
The energy surged, blocking the senses of the Masters and the Ministry.  
  
Mother Moon led the way to the back part of the store, where her bedroom and kitchen were housed. She had Kane lay Ravyn on the quilt on the bed. It had the pattern of a large pentacle in the center, with crescent moons all around it in circles.  
  
The robust woman puttered about the shoppe, gathering herbs and crystals. She ground the herbs with a mortar and pestel, then added some rain water to make a paste. She looked at the group who were watching her.  
  
The masked man, imposing in his garb of black. The bald man, sceptical blue eyes watching her with suspicion. The blonde man, interest flickering in brown eyes. Of course, Calliope and Heavynne knew what she was doing. Mother Moon grasped the two Witches' arms.  
  
"One at the foot of the bed, one at the head of the bed. Left and right," she told them. They followed her directions.  
  
Then she grabbed the blonde man and the masked man. She could sense Power on both of them. The masked one's power reeked of evil, but the blonde one carried a purity beyond his knowledge.  
  
She pushed the masked one to the top of the bed on Calliope's side, and the blonde one opposite of her.  
  
Then Mother Moon straddled Ravyn's unconscious body, rubbing the herbal paste over the charred flesh. She covered it in a pure white cloth. Then she placed a pure quartz crystal point over it, laying it on its side on the cloth.  
  
"Link hands around us," she commanded the four, as the blue eyed man looked on. "Now, chant this," Mother Moon paused, going into the trance as she always did when great healing was called for. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and a white light glowed about her body.  
  
Calliope watched in fascination. Mother Moon held Power no one knew of. She held the Power of the Mother Goddess. And tonight, Calliope could feel it.  
  
The chant began in Mother Moon's chest, moving deep into her throat, emanating from her lips with a resonance like a church organ.  
  
"Burned flesh  
  
Charred skin  
  
Heal now  
  
Light within."  
  
Calliope took up the chant, followed by Heavynne. Jericho followed, and she could tell he could sense the Power in the room. She looked to Kane. He was chanting, his raspy voice reverberating with the equal Power of Mother Moon. But it was Dark Power. It was magic, not Magick.  
  
The chanting became intoxicating, and lasted for what seemed like only a few moments. But Calliope was exhausted when Mother Moon finally exited her trance, peeling the cloth from Ravyn's face to reveal the skin was healed.  
  
Ravyn awoke slowly, seeing Mother Moon leaning over her. Calliope, Kane, Jericho and Heavynne stood around the bed, all looking exhausted.  
  
"What happened?" the oldest cliché in the book. But Ravyn wasn't quite sure what else to ask, since the last thing she remembered was being in Central Park-and at that thought, the rest of the night came back to her. Undertaker, Paul Bearer and Sara were there. She'd stopped the Fire from Bearer, receiving it full in the cheek. The memory of the pain brought her hand to her cheek. She vaguely remembered a burning smell, the feeling of her flesh being charred under the Power. Now, she could feel only slight ripples in her skin.  
  
Ravyn sat up. "My cheek-"  
  
"Is healed child," Mother Moon told her. "The scars will go away as well. I will give you a salve to apply morning and night. It shall be gone in a week."  
  
Ravyn looked at Heavynne. Her sister's eyes seemed not quite right. Broken.  
  
She looked to Calliope. She looked different as well. Older. Or perhaps only more mature.  
  
Then she looked to Kane. His eyes were trained her. He blinked, then said in her mind. "You're awake."  
  
Ravyn nodded. "I'm awake," she replied aloud. She didn't want him in her mind at that moment.  
  
Mother Moon quickly shooed the group from the bedroom, telling them Ravyn needed her rest in order to heal. Then the middle aged woman sat beside her.  
  
"What is the darkness I see in you, Ravyn?" she asked her, her voice gentle but determined.  
  
Ravyn stiffened. She was uncomfortable with this line of questioning. "There is no darkness in me."  
  
"There is, child," kind gray eyes looked into her face. Ravyn slammed a wall up in her mind when she felt the prying. The woman's hands moved to her back, touching the raised markings of the raven tattoo. "It is here, it is in your stomach, your mind, and it is moving to your soul."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Ravyn stood from the bed, pushing the woman from her. "I'm going home. I want to be in my own bed." Then she pushed through the curtain, leaving the building with a determined step.  
  
Calliope stared after her sister, sensing something wasn't right. There was too much anger there. She took the salve from Moon Mother, the woman avoided her questioning looks. The group hurried after Ravyn, but she teleported herself, remembering how to do that from the time in the ring with Kane. She ended up in her room. She removed her clothing, going into the bathroom, and drawing a hot bath. Then she lit some candles in the room, turned off the light, locked the door and slid into the tub.  
  
And she dreamt. 


	11. Dreams

Part 11: Dreams  
  
--------------------  
  
Underground  
  
==========  
  
It was a cavernous room. And Ravyn had the feeling she was underground. She felt different, almost like she was a ghost or intangible. She looked down at herself. She looked solid enough, but her feet glided just above the ground. And she was clothed in a long black dress, wispy layers floated down to her feet. It was a halter dress, Ravyn realized, revealing the tattoo on her back.  
  
But she wasn't self conscious about showing the scarred inking. In fact, she was proud of it.  
  
The tattoo itself felt alive. It was warm, as if a fire burned just below the ink.  
  
Then she heard the voice. Deep, commanding.  
  
"Ravyn-" It was Undertaker.  
  
He sat on the left side of a large being. 'A demon,' Ravyn thought. It was fleshy, with two horns atop it's bald head. It's flesh was a sickly green colour, but not scaly as she had imagined a demon would be. It was smooth, with small markings on the arms. The looked like triangles.  
  
On the other side of the demon sat a woman. 'Sara,' Ravyn recognized 'Taker's "wife". But she was different. Long blonde hair was the same, as was her slight figure. But her hands were like talons, her face was twisted into an evil looking version of her former pretty self. Fangs protruded from bright crimson lips, eyes flashing red, and looking large and cat shaped. She too wore a long black dress, but hers was made of fishnet, and left little to the imagination.  
  
Undertaker's long legs were clad in leather, and a black silk shirt hung loosely over his torso, only hinting at the muscle beneath it. He had a black cloak thrown over his shoulders, and motorcycle boots on his feet.  
  
"Where am I?" There was that phrase again. Why couldn't she think of anything else to say?  
  
"You're in the Lair of the Ministry of Darkness," the demon's voice was familiar, but Ravyn couldn't think of why. She was fairly certain she had never heard the hissing snake-like voice before.  
  
She looked at him. "And you are?"  
  
Undertaker almost laughed at her belligerence towards the Master. She was like him, at her age. And he told her that.  
  
"You remind me of myself when I was twenty one," he said, his voice low and intimate. He appeared behind Ravyn, his hand on her shoulder. "Just learning about Power, about the darkness. Not knowing how to control it, or how to embrace it."  
  
"Wha-" she began, but he shushed her with a finger on her lips.  
  
"Quiet, Little One," he bent his head to her ear. "I can show you things you have never seen." Undertaker's voice was little more than a purr. A deep, rumbling purr, like that of a jungle cat.  
  
Ravyn tried to back away, but found she couldn't. Dark energy swirled around her and 'Taker, binding her to him. He moved around her, stalking her, eyeing her. He reminded her of a black panther, hungry, licking his chops in anticipation.  
  
'Anticipation of what?' But the thought left her mind when 'Taker's hand began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Little One, do not worry, we don't plan on harming you," he told her, lips brushing her ear. His warm breath sending a shiver down Ravyn's spine. His hand moved from her hair, down the tattoo on her back. She felt energy pulsing there, through his hand. She arched her back, craving the energy.  
  
She was so tired. So tired of Kane, so tired of fighting the darkness she had felt since birth. She was tired of the memories, of the blinding headaches from magick, of Heavynne's purity, and her tarnished soul. It felt good to give in to the darkness.  
  
'No,' she shook herself. 'I can't-'  
  
'You can,' Undertaker's seductive voice was in her mind. 'You know what you want. You know what you have to do.' And he kissed her.  
  
It was unexpected, and Ravyn tried to pull away. But the dark energy had them linked together, and she gave it. It was warm and sweet, tinged with pain. The scars on her cheek tingled, and Undertaker put his warm hand over it, massaging the rippled flesh.  
  
"Ravyn!" It was Kane's voice. Raspy and sore, but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Undertaker released her. 'Go back now, but remember what to do."  
  
Ravyn nodded, and then she found herself back in the bath tub. By this time, the water was only luke warm. And someone was trying to knock the door down.  
  
"One minute," she tried to keep her voice neutral. She wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door. A pang made it's way into her heart. It was Kane, and his eyes looked panicked.  
  
"We thought-" he began, but she cut him off.  
  
"I fell asleep in the tub," Ravyn smiled, putting a hand on his arm. "I'm fine. Just a little shook up about the scars."  
  
'I understand, Little One,' he said in her mind.  
  
Little One. Remember what you have to do.  
  
"I know," she said out loud, putting the blocks up against him in her mind. Ravyn yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good nigh, Kane."  
  
And she left him in the hallway of the apartment, went into her room, and locked the door behind her. 


	12. Wicked

Part 12: Wicked  
  
---------------------  
  
The Arena  
  
========  
  
Calliope paced across the floor in their locker room, twisting the amethyst that hung from the silver chain around her neck.  
  
"Calm down, Witch," Steve was seated on the couch, a beer in his hand, watching the red head pace.  
  
"Ravyn is missing!" She turned, her amethyst eyes blazing. "I will not calm down!"  
  
"Don't yell at him-it's not his fault," Heavynne walked back into the room, Jericho close on her heels. "I've been trying to call her, both on her cell and telepathically, but she's not answering, and there are massive walls up in her mind."  
  
"Something is wrong," the raspy voice was heard before Kane was seen. He had managed to enter the room without anyone seeing or hearing him. Calliope would never get used to him doing that.  
  
"What is?" she whirled on the huge man in black. He regarded her before answering.  
  
"With Ravyn-I can sense it-"  
  
"You're on!" one of the tech guys poked his head into the room.  
  
Heavynne and Calliope looked at one another, then slowly filed towards the entrance to the ramp. Vince McMahon was in the ring with a microphone in his hand.  
  
"Ministry of Darkness, you think you have a hold on the WWF! On the wrestlers here, and on the fans! Think again-meet your biggest challenge-The Power of Witches!" He pointed the to ramp, and the music started. Heavy guitars played, drums joining in. On the Titantron flashed the images from their entrance video, mixed with flashes of "PoW" across the screen.  
  
I never knew, she's gone, she's flown away  
  
Everyone said she's not your kinda girl  
  
I'm so alone this girl is flowin' fear  
  
Everyone said she f*cked up this time  
  
It's my brand new world today  
  
And it's my brand new world this way  
  
After the first verse, Heavynne and Calliope walked towards the ring. McMahon didn't even betray his surprise when he saw Ravyn wasn't with them. They tried to keep up the tough looking persona they had agreed on for their first PoW appearance. But it was difficult, with their worry for where Ravyn was. They reached the ring, standing on either side of McMahon.  
  
Calliope took the microphone. "Ministry of Darkness, your time has come!" she looked out towards the crowd, surprised to already see "PoW" signs held up by the audience. "You have caused enough darkness and evil, prepare to be destroyed!"  
  
Heavynne took the mic, deciding to ad-lib since Ravyn wasn't there. "You caused pain to our sister in blood and magick-you will pay!"  
  
Then the arena went black, and the sound of ominous church bells rang out across the darkness. Calliope felt the hairs on her neck rise, sensing the evil that was present. When the lights came back on, they were purple and red, and Undertaker, Sara, and Paul Bearer were standing in the ring across from Heavynne, Calliope and Vince.  
  
"Power of Witches?" Bearer said in his high pitched voice. "Power of Witches? It is no power that can defeat the Darkness!"  
  
Undertaker looked the two women over, clearing his throat, a microphone appeared in his hand. "The Ministry of Darkness becomes stronger every day. Let us introduce you to the newest member to our reign of Darkness-"  
  
He cut off, and the music began.  
  
I can taste your innocence  
  
So young and sweet like mother made ya  
  
Everything froze in ice  
  
These motherf*ckers just got wicked!  
  
The lights went dark except for blue lights aimed at the entrance ramp. The small figure stepped into the lights, a black veil covering its face, a long black gown flowed gracefully over its figure. It moved slowly down the ramp, towards the ring, as if drawn by the hand Undertaker had extended towards it.  
  
"She is a valuable part of our Ministry, having vowed her faithfulness-" Undertaker produced the urn, holding it over his head in reverence. "Having drunk from the urn."  
  
Calliope felt her heart sink. Something horrible was happening.  
  
"Meet our newest Child of Darkness-Ravyn!" Undertaker pulled the veil from her head, revealing the long, shining black hair, and a low cut and backless gown.  
  
The lights went out again. A scream rang through the arena.  
  
"Nooooo!"  
  
The voice was hoarse and raspy, pain like Calliope had never heard was laced through that single syllable.  
  
Fire erupted at the four corners of the ring, the dark magic was tangible. Red pot lights aimed at the side of the ring, where Kane stood.  
  
"Ravyn-you cannot join them-" his plea was plain, his voice pained.  
  
Ravyn smiled, her crimson lips stretching over perfect white teeth. Her sapphire eyes glittered dangerously. "Join us, Kane-return to the darkness, you know you belong here."  
  
"You do not belong to the darkness!" he glared at Undertaker. "You will not take her, Brother!"  
  
Undertaker smiled lazily, contemplating his brother's words. "I have a proposal for you. A match, at next RAW. Ministry against PoW, your choice of wrestlers. Whoever wins, gets Ravyn."  
  
"She is not a pawn!" Calliope burst out. "She is not your property to give or take!"  
  
Undetaker smiled at the purple eyed witch, then regarded Heavynne with cool eyes. Then he kissed Ravyn, long and hard. She smiled up at him, almost wickedly. "I beg to differ, Witch," he regarded them all. "Until next week."  
  
Again, the arena blackened, and when the lights returned, the Ministry, and Ravyn, were gone.  
  
Songs are: Just Got Wicked and Witch by the band Cold 


	13. Tattoo

Part 13: Tattoo  
  
--------------------  
  
Underground  
  
==========  
  
Ravyn watched as Edge, Christian, and Undertaker discussed their plans for that night. It would have been Edge, Christian and Gangrel wrestling if Kane hadn't killed the man-beast. She wandered over to the casket where Gangrel was laid out. He was back to his human form, blond hair laying over his shoulders, eyes shut in repose.  
  
"He will rise again, child," Undertaker's hands were on her shoulders, his breath ruffling over her earlobe. "In time, he will rise."  
  
Ravyn nodded as she stared down at the blond man. His eyes suddenly opened, fangs were bared. He reached a hand up, grasping for Ravyn's throat.  
  
She gasped for air, his hand cutting off her breathing. Undertaker grabbed Gangrel's wrist.  
  
"Let her go-she is with us now," he told the blond man.  
  
"But Master-she was with Ka-"  
  
Undertaker slapped him across the face. "Do not question my command!" he roared. Gangrel whimpered as he slammed the lid of the casket down, latching it.  
  
Ravyn was trembling. Her memory of seeing Gangrel killed flickered through her mind. She had been fighting that monster in the mask when he had come to her aide. But now, she could see herself being saved. The black gloved hand pulling the man beast from her, throwing him onto the bench in the locker room. Looking into the aqua blue eyes, touching the red and black mask-  
  
She shook her head, as if trying to shake the memories away. Taker looked at her, gray eyes questioning.  
  
"I'm fine, Master," she blocked her mind to him, so he wouldn't see what she had seen. "Just disappointed that a Brother of the Darkness would attack me."  
  
He smiled. "Soon, he will remember you. He is not completely healed yet."  
  
"I hope he is healed soon, Master," Ravyn gave her wicked smile. "I am tired. I will retire for the day."  
  
"Sleep well, child," Undertaker kissed her forehead, watching the raven haired woman walk to her quarters.  
  
'Why am I here?'  
  
That voice again, whispering in the back of his mind.  
  
"Shut up!" Undertaker snapped aloud, his voice gruff and betraying his irritation.  
  
Outside the Apartment  
  
=================  
  
He was there again. Staring towards Heavynne's bedroom window. Somehow he had teleported himself there without even thinking about it.  
  
Taker sighed. He must be losing his mind. With trying to keep the hold over Ravyn's mind, which was nearly impossible, it didn't surprise him. It took most of his strength to confuse her memories while Kane and her sisters' kept trying to probe her mind.  
  
Now he was here. The sun was just rising, giving the sky a warm autumn glow. Heavynne was on the balconey, as if she knew he was there. She was wearing a light green nightgown that buttoned at the front and fell to her knees. The hem ruffled in the slight breeze.  
  
'Why are you here?'  
  
Dammit, she was in his mind again.  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
Then he was on the balconey with her.  
  
"Taker-" she said this verbally, as if trying to distance herself from their mind link.  
  
'Heavynne-' He said in her mind. Her eyes widened. He realized he'd never spoken her name before.  
  
"Heavynne." He said out loud.  
  
The peridot green eyes were shattered. Tears hung on sooty black lashes. Goosebumps were raised on her pale flesh.  
  
"Why are you here?" she whispered in a choked voice.  
  
"I don't know," Taker was surprised at the huskiness of his own voice. "I don't know."  
  
He looked away from the witch. This had to be a trick of her magick.  
  
'It's no magick,' whispered that voice in the back of his mind. 'It's where you belong.'  
  
Saalah was there, in his mind. Her red eyes blazed. "Where are you, Undertaker?"  
  
Why couldn't she sense where he was? She always knew where all the Ministry were.  
  
'I'm taking care of business.' Then he put the block up. Defying Saalah was new to him, but it felt like the right thing to do.  
  
Then he kissed the witch. Her mouth was soft and tasted like mint toothpaste. She tried to pull away, but he grasped her shoulders, pulling her closer. Her tiny body clung to him as he explored her mouth with his tongue. Taker moved his mouth to her jaw, nibbling to her neck. Heavynne's head fell back, giving him better access to the tender flesh.  
  
He pushed a strap off her shoulder, and the green silk fell away from one breast. His large hand warmed the flesh there. The calloused palm rubbed over the tender nipple.  
  
"We can't-" Heavynne gasped.  
  
"We can-" his lips closed around the hardened pink nub.  
  
Light exploded in Undertaker's mind. A brilliant white light, tinged with green. The dreams came back vividly.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
They were in a place of light. It was calm and loving there. Undertaker looked down at himself, realizing he wore white and dark green. Dark green leather pants and boots, white shirt, and dark green vest. He felt the circlet on his head, recognizing the etching of stag horns on the gold metal. He was seated on a throne.  
  
Beside him sat Heavynne. She wore a gown of pure white, the bodice encrusted with peridots. A silver circlet sat on her forehead, etchings of the triple moon engraved into the metal. A matching silver band encircled her upper left arm.  
  
Thunder rolled, a dark cloud covered the sky above them. Rain began pelting them. But it wasn't rain. When Taker looked at Heavynne, blood was running down her face, the droplets staining her gown red. She stood.  
  
"They are here!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Who? What's going on? Heavynne-"  
  
She was gone, and he stood in the blood rain alone.  
  
"Heavynne!" His scream went unheard.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
He was back underground, in his quarters. Had he really gone to see Heavynne? Or was that a dream?  
  
"Undertaker, come see me at once." Saalah said in his mind, her voice of a banshee almost shattering his minds' ears.  
  
He teleported to the throne room. Saalah was alone.  
  
"Where is Belphagor?" Undertaker asked, kneeling before the demoness.  
  
"This is no concern of his," she sniffed, then gestured for him to come to her. Taker moved closer to her.  
  
"My dear Dark One," Saalah purred, then her claws raked over his chest. "How dare you defy me!"  
  
So it wasn't a dream.  
  
"I was toying with the witches, Mistress." He ammended. "I wanted to surprise you with their torture tonight."  
  
Saalah smiled, her fangs gleaming in the dim light of the candles.  
  
"You forget to whom you speak," she hissed. "You belong to me. I shall mark it as such. Lift your chin." Saalah took a hold of his chin, tilting it back as far as it would go.  
  
Then the searing pain began. Taker didn't have to look to see what the demoness was doing. She was magically tattooing her name on the tender flesh of his throat. The gothic black lettering itched and burned.  
  
"To mortals it will say Sara," she whispered to him, kissing his forehead. "And all will know you belong to me!"  
  
"Yes, Mistress," Taker bowed his head, kissing her hand.  
  
"Now go prepare for the match tonight," Saalah dismissed him. 


	14. Preparation

Part 14: Preparation  
  
---------------------------  
  
The Arena  
  
========  
  
Heavynne watched as Calliope and Steve sparred in the ring. Her mind was elsewhere.  
  
'Was it all a dream?' she wondered, toying with the peridot at her throat. 'Did Taker come to my balconey this morning? Did he really kiss me? Was it a dream?'  
  
"Earth to Heavynne!" Calliope yelled to her from the middle of the ring, hands on her hips.  
  
She blinked, brought back to the present.  
  
"If we're having a three person team for this last man standing match, you kind of need to be in here," The red head pointed out.  
  
"Get yer ass in here," Steve added, blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"They won't be wrestling," Heavynne said, not knowing how she knew that, but trusting her intuition. "They'll be using magic."  
  
"We're gonna whoop their asses!" Steve told her, "Magic or not. Now get in here and do that Avenging Angel thing of yours."  
  
Jericho watched from the front of the arena as Heavynne, Calliope and Steve practiced in the ring. He never believed in all that magic crap-that was, until he met Heavynne and her sisters.  
  
She was like an angel, with silvery blonde hair and luminous green eyes. And for some reason, she felt that that demon, Undertaker, was worth saving. For the life of him, Jericho couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was the whole balance thing. Yin and Yang, good and evil. But if Heavynne thought there was something in Taker worth saving, there must be. He trusted her inuition.  
  
But he'd be damned if he let the Dead Man hurt Heavynne. Which was why he planned to be waiting on the sidelines tonight, and if the Ministry tried anything, they would regret it.  
  
With one last glance at the trio in the ring, Jericho turned and walked into his dressing room.  
  
In the Alley  
  
=========  
  
He stood in the shadows of the arena. It was twilight, the sky was a silvery-blue colour with a hint of purple. The moon rising was orange.  
  
Kane clenched his leather clad fists. Vince wasn't letting him wrestle, concerned that Ravyn would throw his wrestling off. Instead, he put Steve in. McMahon didn't understand the Power the Ministry could wield. Which was why he was making sure Stone Cold wasn't wrestling tonight.  
  
"Kane?" Steve's voice rang out in the alley. "Where are you, boy?"  
  
Kane looked around the corner to see Austin walking out the back door of the arena with his back to him. Picking up the two by four piece of wood, Kane silently stepped behind the Rattlesnake and slammed it into the back of his head.  
  
"Sorry, Steve," Kane rasped, dragging the unconscious man behind the dumpster. "But this isn't your fight." 


End file.
